


Seeded

by crystalmaze (Emmagem803)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Mind Control, Mind fuckery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Plant sex, Tentacles, analingous, seed implantation, slight maniplulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagem803/pseuds/crystalmaze
Summary: Stiles helps move some stuff for Deaton. He finds a strange plant in his basement. And it smellsso good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Udunie-esque: meaning it's very dark and very nsfw. I would say I'm sorry, but I published it, so not sorry enough.
> 
> edited by Udunie

Stiles knocked on the door of the clinic fifteen minutes late. He was all alone because he was voluntold to help the doctor move and literally _everyone else_ was busy. Sure send the only human to do manual labor for the magic guy. This was what werewolves were for!

Deaten opened the door, his passive features upturning with a genuine smile. “Ah, good.” He stepped out of the doorway so Stiles could come in. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“Happy to help,” Stiles said, trying to make it sound perky. It wasn’t the doc’s fault, he had been badgering for help for a while. 

“I’m just glad to finally get this done.” He led Stiles to the back of the clinic and opened the door leading to the basement. 

The boxes were all lined up beside an empty table in the center of the room. They were reasonable sized, but going up and down those stairs to fill up his jeep was going to be exhausting. The only other thing in the whole basement made Stiles jolt, because what the hell was a fucking _plant_ doing underground. 

It was spread all along the far wall, leafless vines clinging to the the brick, dark green and almost veiny. In the center was a bright red flower as big as his face, and right underneath was a thick stem that protruded outward, slumping down to the ground. Stiles stared at it, mouth agape. The smell in this room was thick with something. It made his mouth water. 

“Uh, Dr. D, what’s up with the flower?” 

Dr. Deaton hummed inquisitively, like he had no idea what Stiles could be referring to. “Oh, it’s just something I found out in the preserve. It’s gotten very big over the last few days.”

“Okay uhhhhh,” he didn’t know what else to say. It was setting his hairs on end, but the way Dr. Deaton was so casual about it made him relax. He walked over to take a look. He giggled at the front facing vine. It looked vaguely phallic, and hey, he was allowed to be immature sometimes. Otherwise, it was completely unimpressive.

Dr. Deaton rolled his eyes at Stiles’ antics. “Just leave it be for now. We should take these up as quickly as possible.”

“Al-alrighty then,” he agreed as Dr. Deaton passed him one of the boxes.

They loaded up his jeep rearranging and restacking when it was obvious there were just too many boxes. They were packing up for an hour before Stiles had to take a break, his knees felt like rusty hinges. He was also feeling a little light headed, probably from the lack of a decent breakfast. Dr. Deaton huffed fondly at his exaggerated breathing as he leaned against the empty table. “Here I’ll get you a drink.” He went back upstairs slowly. “Don’t do anything until I get back.”

Without company, the basement was eerily silent. Stiles drummed his fingertips on the metal surface, rolling his shoulders and dragging his gaze around the room. He couldn’t not look at the plant. It was a good six feet away from him, but he could see the tips of the vines swaying, presumably by some air vent. He took a step closer to examine it. The petals were laid out almost like a rose, but were stiffer. Now that he was closer he could see that the vines weren’t swaying… they were pulsing, out from the flower and moving to the tips, like breathing. Stiles found it endlessly fascinating, his eyes traveling along the bulges, especially the vine hanging from the front, swinging with the momentum. To him, it seemed like the tantalizing smell was coming from there. He made a note to ask Dr. Deaton if the plant was edible, and then immediately shook his head to clear it.

As if thinking about him made him appear, Dr. Deaton’s heavy footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. What was he thinking? 

“Stiles,” Dr. Deaton called. Stiles turned to see him placing a glass of water on the table. Stiles gratefully chugged it, and then went back to staring at the beautiful flower. 

“Do you like it, Stiles?” Dr. Deaton asked from behind him. “You can touch it if you want.” 

Stiles did want. He let his fingers trail along the outer vines, the spongy material giving way under the slightest pressure.They were so sleek, and so fingers became hands running along the length, but didn’t touch the flower. Never the flower. He even rubbed his cheek against the taller ones, and the _smell._ It was so strong here, it made his breath quicken, like if he could take more air in fast he could get more of this fantastic scent. 

“It’s a real beauty, isn’t it?” Stiles had almost forgotten Dr. Deaton was there.

He nodded, more then necessary to feel the soft vines move over his face. “It… it just looks so tasty,” he said, hoping that he was able to articulate just what was going through his mind. 

Dr. Deaton chuckled, a soothing sound. “Do you want to put it in your mouth, Stiles?” 

_Yes._ That was it. Stiles moaned with the realization. He opened his mouth and licked up the one he was already rubbing. The scent scatter burst against his tongue, it made his knees weak with the sensation. And it was so soft. He ran his tongue over and over again, but it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed to feel it filling up his mouth, he needed it filling _him._ But all of the vines were attached to the wall. He couldn’t damage them. He almost panicked with his need until his hand brushed against the front vine. 

Of course. His fingers wrapped around it reverently, slowly getting on his knees so that the vine was at eye level. He didn’t know how he was going to make it fit all the way, but he knew that he had to. He _had_ to. 

As soon as it touched his lips, he knew that it was the right decision. He had never felt anything this soft in his entire life. No kiss compared. He fed it passed his teeth, and it was finally filling his mouth completely, pressing his tongue down, making his jaw stretch so wonderfully. He sighed, closing his eyes in bliss. This was what he always wanted. 

His plant let him lay in that peaceful bliss for only a few moments. The vine began to wiggigle inside. In his relaxed state he could feel it gently prodding at the back of his throat, like it was seeking something deeper. Everywhere it touched felt divine. He shuffled forward on his knees, taking the vine in further and pressing his nose against the flower. The smell here was overwhelming, and because he was paying so much attention to it, he could tell something about it changed. 

The vine inside him began to pulse, the slight bulges pressing in and filling him all the more. It was _thrusting_ into him. Everytime it passed to the tip, he felt the vine grow longer. The smell was now making his cheeks flush with excitement. It was too warm in here. He needed to be naked. That’s right. Why wasn’t he naked? Thank goodness he was wearing a flannel, he would never think of taking this wonderful, _amazing_ thing out of his mouth. 

His fingers brushed against his cock which, he realized with detached surprise, was hard. His first thought was he should touch it, but maybe that should wait until he was done. He was already feeling so good, he couldn’t imagine what was at the end of this. 

The vine started moving downwards into his throat. With all the pleasure swirling around in his body his hips began to sway in time with the pulses. He braced his hands against the wall so he didn’t ruin those perfect petals. The vines clinging to the walls loosened so that they could pull him closer, his arms pinned down. It felt like he was being cradled by a cloud. He moaned around the vine, and that seemed to spur it on, so he continued, anything to make it happy. It went so far he felt like he should be choking, but this was the easiest thing in the world. 

He couldn’t stop moving his tongue, feeling the movement flowing through him and into his entire body. The added stimulation made the vine start to… leak. He could feel something warm and wet start gushing down his throat. It sent his hips into overdrive, humping the air frantically. It didn’t do anything, but his brain didn’t know how else to handle it. He knew something incredible was coming, and this was the only way his simple thought process could interpret this pleasure. 

The vine bulged with something big, stretching his jaw to the limit. He whined around it, the anticipation making him breathless. This was it. His hands flexed against the wall, his body taunt. When it hit his stomach, his brain short circuited, everything shook apart, his muscles spasming with the most intense orgasm he ever had. Even his throat worked at the vine filling him so sweetly, still dripping that warm elixir. It made the pleasure go on endlessly. 

His body slowly steadied, shivering and jerking until he was completely limp, basically hanging off of the vines. He couldn’t form coherent thoughts, his mind refusing to surface from the gentle white noise echoing all around. He wouldn’t have tried. The flower put him here, and he wouldn’t leave until the flower wanted him to.

His heavy eyelids fluttered open, only so that he could see the bottom petals of his world. 

***

Deaton watched the spectacle with a detached fascination. He had had this thing in his basement for weeks now, hoping someone would react to it with no such luck. It was unfortunate it was Stiles, but well… beggars can't be choosers.

He studied the way Stiles’ body writhed on the plant, moving like a beast in rut, building to a climax that had the poor boy convulsing. When he calmed, he felt it was safe to get a closer look. He leaned against the wall, careful not to touch the vines, to get a good look at Stiles' face. His head was tilted back, mouth wide around the vine that was pumping into him, his breath deep and even and calm, despite the vine obviously lodged all the way down his throat. His eyes were glazed over, cheeks inflamed, completely lax.

Deaton took to poking and prodding, with gloves on of course, studying every inch he could get his hands on. Stiles didn't seem aware of anything surrounding him, every so often twitching to stimulation he could not see. The urge for nakedness was a surprise, but he wasn't going to complain when it offered him such an exquisite view. He sat cross-legged and pulled at Stiles' hips so that his back arched prettily and his knees spread. He settled in, his hands massaging the soft globes of the boy’s ass, and waited.

After a half hour, he saw progress. Stiles' cute little hole began to pucker on it's own, and soon the tiny tip of a vine pushed out. It was hollow and wet, making an enticing hole in itself, but Deaton knew that this was for depositing more children, not for fucking. He examined it as the appendage grew several more inches, bending it this way and that, even sticking his finger inside. It clung on weakly, and Stiles shuddered at the sensation. Nervous system infected, then. Trying to tug on it resulted in a pained yelp, confirming his suspicions.

An hour later, Deaton saw signs of life again. Stiles started heaving, most likely the result of the vine going back out. By now, Stiles' new… tail was about six inches long and thick at the base, pushing his ass cheeks apart for a full view. 

When Stiles' mouth was finally free, his lips hung open, panting and still dazed. He came back to himself slowly, his hands dragging across his skin to rest on his belly. He still randomly jerked, moaning with pleasure.

*****

It was too soon when the vine started to pull back, but Stiles knew better than to protest. He was thankful for what he was given. His arms, once released, fell heavily to his sides. His head felt like he was wrapped in cotton and the world slowly came into focus. He slumped over panting for breath drool dripping out of his open mouth. 

He could feel what the vine left him with, a comforting weight, reminding him constantly that he wasn’t empty anymore. There was something… wiggling around in it, and every time they brushed against his insides he got the same incredible feeling again, his limbs jerking with it. He smiled stupidly, thinking he was the luckiest person in the world. 

“How are you feeling, Stiles?” Dr. Deaton asked. Stiles could see him out of the corner of his vision, but he didn’t turn to face him. He was too busy stroking his stomach.

“Happy,” he sighed. 

“Doesn’t it feel amazing?” he coaxed.

Stiles hummed in agreement. The best feeling. _Everyone_ should be feeling like this. He had to tell someone. He lifted onto his knees, when he noticed something curious. He stood staring between his legs. A vine, similar to the one he had in his mouth, hung there limp. It was thicker, and instead of ending in a tapered point it was cylindrical, with a hollow tip. He held his fingers out to touch it. It was just as soft as the plant, but this had an extra effect. It felt… it felt like a part of him, and touching it sent heat coursing through his veins. He stroked it as he would his cock, rolling his hips into the sensation. It sent fire all the way up to his stomach. This was a much better result, he was on the brink almost instantly, the vine stiffened, twisting so much he bent over as he came, his vision whiting out. 

He slumped to the side, his head resting against the cool concrete of the floor. His gaze fell on the mess he'd made. There was a small puddle of translucent green liquid, with two tiny worm-like creatures swimming around in it. Stiles whined, the sight causing his mind distress, but he didn't know why.

Dr. Deaton stepped closer and crouched down, looking at him with a soft expression. “Now, now, Stiles. That's not where they go.” He gently picked up the worms and held them over Stiles' face. “You don't want to be wasteful, do you?”

Stiles shook his head. He opened his mouth and took his worms back, careful of his teeth. As soon as they were sliding down his throat he was soothed. They were precious, they belonged inside someone, not on some dirty, unworthy floor. Someone else was preferable, but his belly would take care of them for now. He pushed himself off the ground, accepting Dr. Deaton's hand when offered, helping him stand on shaking legs. He had to go. He had to tell someone what he had found. He turned and started walking toward the stairs. 

“Stiles,” Dr. Deaton called softly. When Stiles turned back around, he was pointing to the pile of his clothes. “You might want to put those on. You wouldn't want to draw unwanted attention.”

Stiles let out a put upon sigh, but he knew Deaton was right. He was smart, and protected the flower, so he should listen to him.

It was their best chance of success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaannnndddd the winner isssss Scott. By popular vote, and because he's who I wanted to do anyway. ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! The success of this fic has inspired me to create my own ao3 account (instead of piggybacking off my friends). However, this will take more than a month so I'm going to post this here and when I get that account it will move over to there, and maybe more fics to come. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles had been acting strange lately. He was quieter, staring at people when silence passed over the group, instead of filling the space. When people spoke to him, he responded with his normal exuberance, but always with a moment's pause, like he was trying to force it. Scott would have been more concerned, but Stiles looked good. The bags that had taken up residence under his eyes had moved on, his skin always had a healthy flush to it, and Scott had even noticed that his hands had stopped shaking. 

Scott wouldn't have mentioned anything, except for the incident with Derek. They had gone out to investigate a strange happen stance, Stiles had come back like nothing was out of the ordinary, but Derek looked disheveled and smelled of confusion and... sex? Stiles seemed none the wiser. 

"Uhhhhh, anything we should know, Stiles?" he asked. 

"Nope," Stiles said, popping the 'p.' "Was literally a bear this time. Derek took care of it, and we told animal control where to find it." He slowly turned his head to look up at Derek, offering a wide smile.

Derek looked between the two of them, his face slowly turning pink and slipping into a scowl at the same time. "It's fine."

Scott blinked at them, stunned by the complete ineptitude of their lying. It made sense that Stiles had been so chipper if they were dating. But then why would Derek smell like sex and not Stiles? And why was Derek all of a sudden so bad at hiding it? He resolved to pull one of them aside at the end of the night to talk to them about it.

Fortunately, Scott didn't have to. Derek cornered him as he was leaving, Stiles having already left to warm up the jeep. "Something is weird about Stiles."

"Uhhhhhh, yes? That's why we're friends?" 

Derek groaned. "No, you idiot. Something is up with him." He looked around to see if anyone else was there. "Earlier... Right before we got back in his car he just, just started kissing me. No warning! And afterwards I tried to, you know, tell him I wasn't interested. And instead of defending himself or trying to change my mind he just... started saying weird stuff."

"Like?"

"Like 'You're not compatible,' and 'it's okay, we'll just have to wait a little longer.' Later, when we were in the car he kept saying ‘it's a shame he'll never feel like this.' like he was talking to someone else."

"Stiles talks to himself all the time," Scott pointed out.

"This was different!" Derek said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not conveying this right, just talk to him. Please? I don't know if it was some heavy coping with rejection or something else, but I just want to make sure he's okay." 

"I can see that," Scott said. "Are you okay? I know being jumped like that can't have been fun."

"I'm fine," Derek dismissed, "It... wasn't such a surprise... but I didn't think he was actually going to do anything!"

"I hear ya," he said. "I'll talk to him." He had to admit that it was weird... even for Stiles.

*****

Scott took the car ride to sort through what he wanted to say. Stiles just hummed along to the radio like nothing was out of place. When they turned down his street, Scott asked. "So what happened with Derek?"

"Oh, that?" Stiles said, like it had happened forever ago. He shrugged. "I misread a situation. Turns out he wasn't compatible, which is a shame, but what can ya do." 

"You're taking it really well," Scott said slowly. 

"Nothing I can do about it." They pulled into the driveway, and Stiles offered him a pleasant smile. "Are you worried about me, Scotty?" 

"That's not just it," Scott insisted, “You’ve been acting kinda weird in general lately."

“How so?” 

“Well, you’ve been quieter, and you just seem more… laid back?” Scott stumbled through saying. “And that’s never been, you know, you.”

Stiles sighed. They were idling in the driveway now. “I’ve just kinda… changed my mindset a little. Been practicing mindfullness, ya know.”

Scott leaned back to scrutinize him. "Really?"

“Yeah really,” Stiles said. “A lot of things have happened to us, and I guess I’d been blaming myself for some of them for a while now, but I’ve been learning that they weren’t my fault. I’ve accepted that some things aren’t in my control and it’s made me happier.”

Scott blinked in surprise, taking a while to process what that meant. “I didn’t know you had been feeling like that.” 

Stiles shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. “It was hard to articulate.”

Scott put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, his fingers brushing the hairs on his neck. “I’m really glad it’s working for you, man.”

Stiles nodded. “Oh yeah, you have no idea how freeing giving up control can be.”

Scott laughed, already pulling the handle to open the door. “Maybe I’ll try it one day,” he said as he slipped out. “See ya later.”

****

Things were calm in the weeks that followed, which was just what they needed as they headed into summer. Scott was worried about finals. He was teetering on the edge of a B in two of his classes, and he really wanted to end high school strong. Stiles insisted on helping, so that’s how they were spending Sunday night: Books open, flash cards out, pizza ordered at Stiles' house, where Scott couldn’t just hide in his room. 

Scott felt like his eyes were going to fall out with all the quizzing. Stiles was moving slowly, didn’t rush him and was very encouraging when he got them wrong, but even so, Scott was having a hard time concentrating. Everytime Stiles got up from his seat, he would send out a fresh wave of his scent, which was just… _enticing_. Smells had been very weird for Scott since the enhanced senses kicked in. Deodorant and body sprays were all so overpowering and just smelled like chemicals. He knew Stiles' scent like the back of his hand, so this new smell had to be artificial, but it must be the best to smell this good.

“Where’d you get that body spray?” he asked. 

Stiles froze. “Huh?”

“It smells really good. I haven’t been using them for a year on account of the nose.” Stiles cocked his head to the side and said nothing, his eyes glazing over after a while. “What?”

“Nothing! You’re just the first person to say they like it,” Stiles said, a brilliant smile sweeping across his face. “I’ll show it to you if you can get 90 of these right on the first go.”

Scott smirked. “You’re on.”

****

It was very late by the time they were done. The goal made him focus, but it couldn’t perform miracles. By the time Stiles was packing everything up, he felt calm and relaxed. He had nothing to worry about. He was feeling a little light headed though. He needed a good rest. 

“We have to go upstairs.”

Stiles' voice cut through his head. “Wha?”

Stiles drummed his fingers over the door frame lazily. “You wanted to know where I got my body spray. I’ll show you upstairs.”

“Oh,” he said, “Okay.” 

Scott hadn’t been up in Stiles' room for a while, and was surprised to see it was tidy and clean. Stiles sauntered over to his desk and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his lean back. Scott stared openly as his sinewy muscles moved when he rolled his shoulders. He looked over at him, as he dropped his shirt over the chair. “Well, close the door and get in here.” 

Scott jerked to life and did as instructed. He joined Stiles by the desk but there was nothing on it. Scott looked up to ask what Stiles was playing at, but he got distracted by his eyes. They were particularly bright, making the amber dance for him. When did Stiles get so delectable? His lips looked especially plump.

“What is it, Scott?” Stiles asked softly. 

“I-I-I uh, It’s just… ummmm?” 

Stiles leaned forward, breath ghosting along Scott’s cheek, even _that_ smelled amazing. “Would you like to kiss me?” 

Oh _yes_. Now that Stiles said it, it was the only thing Scott wanted. He closed the distance between them, grabbing at Stiles' arms to pull him close. He knew he should keep it chaste and sweet, but he just couldn’t help it. He pressed forward, biting at Stiles' lips and worming his way inside with his tongue. Stiles reciprocated with abundant enthusiasm, pulling at Scott’s clothes like he didn’t understand how they worked. Something about it niggled at the back of Scott’s mind, but he could barely think about anything when he was so breathless with want. He let Stiles work at the buttons of his jeans, let him run his hands over his stomach and slide his shirt off to rub at his pecs. 

Stiles pushed him down to the bed, and before he had time to even get up onto his elbows, Stiles started removing his pants. Scott watched every tantalizing movement as more beautiful skin was revealed. His cock jutted out, pointing directly at Scott, and it made him moan. His hands flexed, unsure of what to do. When Stiles was finally, _amazingly_ naked, he threw himself back onto Scott, mouthing at his neck as fingers twisted in his hair. 

“Heeeeeyyyy,” Stiles drawled. “Wanna feel something cool?”

Scott nodded frantically. Stiles took his hands and guided them down to his ass, then closer until his fingers were brushing against something _soft_.

Scott recoiled. “What the hell is that?” 

Stiles grabbed him and pulled his hand back there, so that it was wrapped around this… _tentacle_. “It’s my new part, isn’t it awesome?”

Stiles wouldn’t let him move, so he flexed his grip around it, at first to examine, and then just to touch it. It bent around in his hands, like it was welcoming him. Why had he been pulling away again? Stiles kissed along his neck as he fell further into the comforting haze coming over him. 

He whined when Stiles pulled away, but his eyes were bright with excitement. “It needs more,” he said, leaning back so that he was sitting firmly on Scott’s dick. Scott moaned in agreement, he didn’t know what ‘it’ was, but he knew he wanted it absolutely. They both shivered when the tentacle brushed against the underside of his cock. Stiles got distracted and grinded down, and Scott definitely wasn’t going to say anything.

“I want…” he panted, his mouth hanging open, “It wants to go in your mouth.”

“Yeah,” Scott breathed. Stiles dove down to lay on his stomach, his hips canted up. He finally got a good look at this thing. It hung limp, protruding from Stiles' ass, a beautiful green and the most delicious thing Scott had ever seen. He carefully maneuvered to kneel behind him. The tentacle was hollow, and he ran his tongue along the rim. As soon as he did, the scent, the _essence_ seeped into him, and he couldn’t hold himself back as he pushed himself onto it, making it go as far as he could into his mouth.

Stiles moaned, pressing back to meet him. “Oh, fuck.” He let his hips fall so he could rut against the mattress, leaving Scott halfway off the bed. That was okay, it left Scott’s arms free to slide underneath Stiles' thighs, hands resting on his shivering sides. He brought one hand down to tangle in Scott’s hair, while the other rested under the pillow supporting his head. “That’s it, Scotty, don’t stop.”

Scott nodded, making the tentacle drag along the roof of his mouth. Why would he stop? There was this… sap now, coating his tongue and throat that slid right to his belly. He bobbed his head, getting more of that delicious friction, going further and further until his nose was buried in Stiles' crack. He tried to pull away to do it again, but he couldn’t. Despite the slick, the tentacle became stuck, filling all the space available, and instead of fighting, Scott relaxed into it, letting his cheek rest against Stiles' ass. The tentacle was thrusting anyway, why should he interfere? All he wanted was to make it happy.

Stiles, meanwhile, was getting more and more frantic, breath ragged and muscles spasming. Scott stared up at him, his beautiful bow lips constantly parted, eyes softly closed with bliss, like every consecutive moment was the best he’d ever experienced. It was causing a feedback loop, making Scott squirm as fire raced through all of him. 

The tentacle stiffened, and Stiles' brilliant smile was the last thing Scott saw before his mind whited out with pleasure. 

*********

Scott had wanted to come right away, but Stiles insisted that school was still important, even after the revelation they had last night. So Scott begrudgingly went to his classes, thankful that Stiles had helped him focus. He walked out of school satisfied with his work, and met Stiles at his jeep to drive them to the vet.

Dr. Deaton opened the back door of the clinic to them with a small frown, pressing his lips together at the sight of Stiles. “Now?” he asked incredulously.

Stiles shrugged pushing his way into the storage room. “If you would let me take it out of here, _like we’ve asked_ , I wouldn’t have to bother you.” 

“I would never deprive myself of this,” Dr. Deaton replied, a small smile playing along his lips. 

“Of course not,” Stiles said, leaning over and laying his head on Dr. Deaton’s shoulder. 

Scott watched the exchange through the haze again, accepting it immediately. Stiles talked to Deaton because they trusted him, and he didn’t need anymore explanation. 

They both turned their attention to him, Stiles still pressed against the doctor. “Are you hungry, Scott?”

Scott’s insides leaped at the words, his new parts shivering and urging him forward, making his eyelids flutter as pleasure flooded through him. He wished he could revel in it, but he _knew_ that there was something greater waiting for them, something that needed to fill him entirely. 

“So hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to chat, come on over to [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My very own AO3 account so I don't have to mooch off Emma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner)


End file.
